wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Connected Realms
Connected Realms, also known as 'Virtual Realms', are shit a joining of realms, where players from different realms function as though they were full members of any of the other connected realms, and who's players can persist with you in any zone you go into. Members of connected realms can trade gold, trade items, and share the same auction house. Players in a connected realm who are really members of another Realm, are marked with a #. These differ from the more temporary Coalesced Realms, in that these joinings are constant and share persistence. Details Connected Realms (also called "Virtual Realms") |date=5-Aug-2013 12:07PM}} is a new feature that will be implemented for Patch 5.4, but not activated until some time after the patch launches. Connected realms are essentially several fairly low population servers merged into one, they will be able to interact with the other players as though they were on the same realm. Unlike Cross-realm zones the player's server name will not appear alongside their name in the game world, but only in chat. Connected Realms * * Gurubashi US, Hakkar US , Daggerspine US, and Aegwynn US * Dalvengyr US and Dark Iron US * Garithos US and Chromaggus US * Onyxia US and Burning Blade US * Gul'dan US, Black Dragonflight US and Skullcrusher US * Auchindoun US and Laughing Skull US * Dethecus US and Detheroc US * Dunemaul US, Maiev US, Boulderfist US, Bloodscalp US, and Stonemaul US * Rivendare US and Firetree US * Hakkar Europe and Emeriss Europe Takralus|date=23-Oct-2013 12:23 BST}} * Taerar Europe and Echsenkessel Europe * Theradras Europe and Dethecus Europe * Blackwing Lair US, Detheroc US, and Dethecus US * Anub'arak US, Chromaggus US, and Garithos US * Malorne US, Drak'Tharon US, Firetree US, and Rivendare US * Blood Furnace US and Mannoroth US * Nesingwary US and Vek'nilash US * Aggramar US and Fizzcrank US * Echo Isles US and Draenor US * Scilla US and Ursin US To be connected ;To be announced: * Haomarush US and Detheroc/Dethecus/Blackwing Lair * Stonemaul US and Bloodscalp/Maiev/Boulderfist/Dunemaul * Tortheldrin US and Frostmane US * Winterhoof US and Kilrogg US * Gul'dan US and Skullcrusher * Lightning's Blade US and Burning Blade ;EU * Burning Steppes Europe and Kor'gall Europe * Mug'thol Europe and Dethecus Europe/Theradras Europe * Temple Noir Europe and Naxxramas Europe * Crushridge Europe and Emeriss Europe/Hakkar Europe * Sporeggar Europe and Scarshield Legion Europe FAQ : : : : : : : : Virtual Realms This was the original name for Connected Realms and was slated to be a part of Patch 5.4, but now has apparently been renamed and delayed until some time after the launch of the patch. From the PTR patch notes:PTR patch notes section of Patch 5.4.0. * Virtual Realms are sets of realms that are fused together, and will behave exactly as if they were one cohesive realm. Players on the same Virtual Realm will be able to join guilds, access a single Auction House, join arena teams and raids, as well run dungeons or group up to complete quests. * Players belonging to the same Virtual Realm will have a (#) symbol next to their name. Reference List External links ;Preview ;News Takralus 23/10/2013 12:23 BST; Edited by Draztal on 13/11/13 10:56 (GMT)}} Oct 24th 2013 at 7:00PM}} (but really hosted by ) Jun 21st 2013 at 7:00PM}} Jun 12th 2013 at 2:07AM}} Category:Connected realms Category:Cross-realm